is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
The Main Character (Adam)
She is the Main character in Adam Peterson's story route. Her main love interest is Adam and her second love interest is Owen. The player chooses what her name will be throughout the story. Appearance She has long, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Personality She can be described as sweet and sensitive but also naive and easily forgiving. Season 1 She first meets Adam after Matt Ortega drags her to his friends concert, she then sees him preforming on stage, which she was instantly enchanted by. She talked with him backstage which made him interested in her and he gave her his phone number before she left. But the next day she found out that he went home with another girl after Matt told her which sparks her jealousy. In chapter 2 she does out with Adam for the first time to his restaurant where he washes dishes and was surprised to meet Owen there for the first time as she thought they'd be alone. At first Owen seemed prickly and over protective because he thought she was just another girl using Adam for a good time which caught her off guard and made her go away to the bathroom and have Adam comfort her when she came out. Later on during their date, Adam's other friend Fiona came out after her shift was done and sat down with the three. She was immediately passive aggressive to the player because she likes Adam and made the player believe that she and Adam were going which made the player leave and go home much to Adam's confusion and disappointment. Adam texts her later asking if she'll go surfing with him which she agrees to. SHe was shocked to see Owen and Fiona there as she thought they'd be alone. But she enjoys surfing with Adam until Fiona scorns her for being with him. When Owen, Fiona and Adam take her home after their day at the beach she and Adam share their first kiss in front of her apartment. The next day she, Matt and Lisa go to Starlite and see Colin and Adam there and the two dance seductively on the dance floor. The next day while she's at work Adam asks her if he can come to her work to see her which she agrees to and lets him into Carter Corp. There he introduces her to his friend Derrick who he brought much to her confusion. While she was showing them Colin's office Derrick went to the bathroom while she and Adam made out, unaware that he was actually distracting her while Derrick planted a virus on the networks. After she and Adam finished making out he changes moods and gets distant from here which was presumed to be his guilt for using her and left irritated much to her dismay. The next day there was a serious hacking on all of the computers at Carter Corp as a man in a white mask appeared on all of the screens including hers and started stating that Carter Corp was evil like all other big corporations. The player senses that she knows who the man is but lets it go after the hacking ended. Carter Corp was hectic after the hacking as everyone was busy trying to find out who that was. Later that night at Starlite she saw Colin there who was still furious about the hacking as he works in the IT department at Carter Corp. She then saw Adam there who accompanied Colin and was nervous to her, she left as she was still mad at him for being distant to her which he tries to stop her which she refuses to listen. She escapes Adam and walks home bare foot due to her shoes hurting her. When she gets home she was shocked to see that Adam had beat her there by taxi and was waiting for her at her door. He goes into her apartment and helps bandage her foot after she had cut it and explains why he acted that way. She forgives him for how he behaved and he spends time with her that night without trying anything. The next day at Carter Corp, Ryan Carter has an emergency meeting with all of his employees and there he vows to find the people that hacked his company. She later goes to a bond fire party at the beath with Adam and was shocked to find Owen in the van with them when he picked her up as she thought that they'd be alone again. After talking to Owen, Adam shows her the surf shop he wants to open up and she was pleased to see him sharing this part of his life with her and the two begin to kiss. Later on Fiona confronts the player and says that Adam is manipulating her and that he's been seeing other girls behind her back as she can't fulfill his needs. She believes Fiona and runs away from Adam and he chases after her catches up to her and was angry to hear what she believed about him. He tells her that the last time he's been with someone was the day they met and that she's the only one he wants to be with. After they make up he asks Owen to watch her, she and Owen get to know each other better and he tells her that he broke up with Fiona because of trying to have sex with Adam. When they finish talking Adam saves her from a stranger that came onto her and he drives her home. During the ride she believes that he is angry due to his quietness. He pulls over on the side of the road and she was shocked to hear him confess his feeling to her, saying that he loved her. The two end up making love for the first time against his van on the side of the road and end up going back to her apartment and spending the night together. Allies *Adam Peterson *Owen *Matt Ortega *Lisa Parker *Colin Spencer *Ryan Carter *Gabriel Simons *Derrick (sometimes) *Mr. Peterson (sometimes) *Mrs. Peterson Enemies *Fiona *Derrick (sometimes) *Mr. Peterson (sometimes) Gallery Adam Peterson/Gallery Owen Walkthrough Adam Peterson/Walkthrough Trivia *Her father cheated on her mother when she was younger, whom she never told. Making her the only main character with this back story. *She was the first main character to become a criminal in her story route. *She's the only main character to have become an activist in her story route. *She's one of the few main characters who can have real feeling for both of her love interests. **Although she is often in denial about her feelings towards Owen. *She's the only love interest who can end up single at the end of her story route. *She is the only main character that has been in a fight, and won. As the player in Matt's route was in a boxing match with Lana, which does not count as a real fight. *Depending on the player's choices, she will admit that she would have probably ended up with Owen if she had met him first. Category:Characters Category:Carter Corp Category:Female Category:Adam Peterson Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Activists Category:Rebels Category:Criminals Category:Matt Ortega Category:Colin Spencer Category:Lisa Parker